This invention relates to an acidified milk product of creamy consistency and to a process for its production.
Liquid yoghurts are examples of known acidified milk products of fluid and unctuous consistency.
A liquid yoghurt in Europe and Japan differs from a standard yoghurt in particular in its higher fats content, in its lower total dry matter content and in the fact that it has been subjected to homogenization.
A thin liquid yoghurt appears difficult to obtain without the addition of a stabilizer. Thus, in one known process for the production of a thin liquid yoghurt, a skimmed milk to which a few % of cane sugar and 0.2 to 0.3% of an optional stabilizer consisting of a mixture of gelatin and agar-agar is inoculated with a yoghurt culture comprising a strain of "Lactobacillus bulgaricus" and a strain of "Streptococcus thermophilus" capable of producing a stabilizer in situ and the fermentation process is carried out over a period of 8 to 15 h at 38.degree. to 45.degree. C. until the pH falls to 4.3.
However, none of these liquid yoghurts could be used instead of cream or coffee cream for example to whiten hot coffee, for example, because it would coagulate.
A so-called hypolipidic milk product is also known, being intended in particular to form a base for making various types of sauces. In the process for its production, a milk is biologically acidified to a pH below 4.5, starch, vegetable oil and stabilizers are incorporated therein, after which the product is heated very progressively with reduced stirring to 90.degree. C., smoothed and packed at 90.degree. to 95.degree. C. A product such as this cannot be produced without the use of stabilizers, such as carrageenins and gums.